


Sleeping Draught

by n0xx



Series: Sleeping Draught [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Choking, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts, One Shot, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:28:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n0xx/pseuds/n0xx
Summary: Lily Evans Potter visits her childhood friend, Severus Snape, whenever she fights with her new husband. He's always there for her. Smutty angsty smut.





	Sleeping Draught

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fan-fiction online. Comments are welcome, but please be gentle. 
> 
> I don't own Harry Potter or any related characters.

“What happened this time?”

“I don’t even know how it got this bad!” 

Severus sighed. This was the twelfth time Lily Evans… er, Potter had appeared in the fireplace in his chambers at Hogwarts. Like the eleven times prior, she was crying. Sobbing, actually. 

“Take a deep breath,” he told her, his voice unwavering. “You’re safe.” He hadn’t been so calm the first few times she’d appeared there in the middle of the night. In fact, he’d been livid. The sight of Lily so upset was enough to change the focus of the entire evening; the redheaded girl had ended up spending hours convincing Severus not to hex her husband straight to hell that night. 

_Habituation is a bitch,_ he thought as he sat there; eventually, he’d grown accustomed to seeing his childhood best friend in tears, eyes red and swollen, all because of his childhood enemy. So accustomed, in fact, that he’d almost completely removed himself from the situation. There was no use in upsetting himself, he’d decided, since there was nothing he could do. Instead he sat calmly in a large armchair with Lily across from him and they went through the motions together. It was almost a ritual at this point. 

“Start from the beginning,” he suggested, as he always did. But as soon as she started speaking, he tuned out. He couldn’t stand to hear the intimate details of her marriage with James Potter. In an attempt to appear like he was listening closely, he watched her lips as she spoke. His dark eyes traced their outline: something he’d surely done millions of times over the years. The peaks of her upper lip were like little mountaintops, quivering as she confessed the events that had led up to their most recent argument. Soon enough, though, there was a pause in her frantic storytelling that suggested she was done with her story and it was his turn to speak. He ran through his script of phrases.

One. “Did he hurt you?”

“No, h-he wouldn’t. H-he’d never lay a finger on me. You know that, Sev.” As if emotional abuse was any less severe. 

Two. “You need to leave him.” 

Silence. Lily’s shoulders heaved as she sobbed into her hands. “I can’t.”

Three. “It shouldn’t be like this. You’ve only been married for a few months, Lily.” 

By now, Lily would’ve normally calmed down a bit. That night was different and the lack of response from her caused Severus to meet her gaze. 

“I don’t know what to do, Sev,” she choked out, voice desperate.

Had it really gotten that bad? It took Severus a moment to respond. How exactly was he supposed to reply to that? “Maybe would be wise for you to spend some time away from him.” _Forever._ “You can stay here.” 

“Oh, Sev. I couldn’t—I don’t want to intrude, I—“ 

“I insist,” Severus replied firmly, then stood from his seat. In their history as friends, Severus and Lily had had sleepovers plenty of times: in a treehouse in her backyard, in the Room of Requirement at school, sometimes he’d even snuck into her room in the middle of the night to escape his house. Of course, there’d been no such occurrences since she’d started dating James Potter and certainly not since she’d married him. But there was no way he’d send her back to him if he could avoid it. “Y-you can sleep in my bed,” he told her, gesturing to the other end of the large room. There was a moment of silence in which he realized that his offer might be misconstrued. “I’ll take the couch. What do you need? Extra blankets? There’s a washroom down the ha—“

“Do you have a shirt I could borrow?” Lily was still seated, looking especially small in the large seat by the fire. Her emerald eyes sparkled with the reflection of the flames. 

“A shirt?” It took him a moment, but then Severus realized that she couldn’t very well go to sleep in her robes. “S-sure,” he murmured, then made his way across the room to the large, ornately carved dresser next to his bed. The teacher’s rooms really were nice, he thought, trying to distract his mind… much nicer than any room he could’ve afforded on his own and a million times nicer than if he were to go back home. He slid out the drawer quietly and stared down into it, taking a deep breath to steady himself. A shirt. To wear to bed. _His_ bed. Eventually his fingers got the message and he grabbed a grey and green flannel-looking shirt – the top half to a set of his pajamas. 

Several moments later found Severus back in the armchair and Lily in the bathroom, preparing for bed. As he sat there staring at the fire, he couldn’t help but wonder if James Potter knew where his wife was. She’d probably told him she was going to her parent’s house, he decided. But God, wouldn’t it have been nice if Potter knew his wife was there, in Severus’ bedroom, wearing his—

“Thank you, Sev.”

\--shirt. His breath hitched almost painfully in his throat and saw Lily standing there. Though Severus was rather lean, the shirt still looked enormous on his friend’s tiny frame. The light of the fire cast a warm glow on her legs, which were bare. _Bloody hell…_ he felt heat rise into his cheeks as he wondered if he should’ve given her some pants as well. Was she really that comfortable with him that her current state of half-nakedness hadn’t occurred to her as inappropriate? 

“Sev?”

It took quite some time for him to tear his gaze away and force out, “Of course, not a problem. Sleep well.” It came out curt and awkward, but he didn’t think he could stand to look at her again, so he just leaned back in his seat with a sigh. 

When he was sure that she’d settled in for sleep, he flicked his wand and distinguished most of the light in the room. The fireplace still bathed a large circle of the room in soft orange glow. He wasn’t tired yet, so he just stared off into a darker corner of the room and tried to think of anything that would stop his mind from wandering down the wrong path. _Potions. Dumbledore naked. Quidditch. Potter fucking Lily_ —bile rose in his throat and all thought of her bare legs was distinguished immediately. 

Soon enough, his mind went blank and his eyelids felt heavier. But it felt like they were closed for all of ten seconds before he heard a soft voice from across the room. “Are you still awake?” 

“Yes,” he replied tiredly, lifting his head and looking her direction in the near-dark. “You should get some rest, Lily.”

“I can’t… I can’t fall asleep.” 

Without another word, the dark-haired man stood and wandered tiredly over to a small cabinet on the wall. It was difficult to see the contents in the dark, but he could’ve selected the right vial with a blindfold on – a sleeping potion. He often used that very concoction on himself after Lily’s visits. 

When he turned towards the bed again, Lily was sitting upright, perched on her knees. As he got closer, he could make out the lines of her body underneath his nightshirt. The hem had settled softly on the tops of her thighs and again, he cursed himself for wondering if she was wearing anything else underneath. “Here, drink this,” he told her holding out the small vial. He forced himself to look her in the eyes and found that they looked lost, alone and desperate. The potion would help her get some dreamless rest. 

He was startled when he heard the sharp thud of the vial hitting the hardwood floor. “I don’t want that,” came Lily’s voice. 

Severus bent down to retrieve the vial, wondering why she would so carelessly discard something he’d worked so hard on, but his hand never reached the floor.

“I want you,” Lily had grabbed his collar once he was at her level and pulled him to her, crushing their lips together. It took every ounce of mental fortitude for him to pull himself away and stand upright again. “Lily… you’re not… thinking clearly,” he choked out. They’d kissed before, once or twice, but it had been a long time and it had been nothing like that. He knew where he stood with her and hadn’t expected it to ever happen again. His lips burned with sensation and his entire body felt like it was on fire. “Y-you should rest.” _Merlin, how was he holding it together?_

There was a moment of silence in which they stared at each other and Severus tried desperately to decipher the meaning of her behavior. Perhaps Lily was just lonely. Maybe Severus was comforting to her and she just needed someone to be close to. More than anything though, he could feel his mind slow as all the blood in his body seemed to be traveling elsewhere. If she tried that again, he didn’t know that he’d be able to turn her down. 

“Stay with me.” Though Lily’s voice was soft and gentle, this was obviously a command. It sent chills down his spine. 

Had one been listening closely enough, they might’ve heard Severus Snape’s resolve shatter right then and there. He sunk onto the bed with one knee and just like that, their faces were only inches apart again. He could hardly breathe. When Lily leaned forward again, he didn’t miss a beat. His lips captured hers in what began as a gentle, hesitant kiss. But as soon as Lily pressed her body up against his, all reasonable thought left him. His tongue slipped between her lips. One hand found its way to her hip while the other tangled itself in her fiery locks. 

In no time, he was trailing rough, almost frantic kisses down her jaw and neck while his hands slid the flannel nightshirt up over her hips. He pressed his forehead into the crook of her shoulder as he felt her soft, smooth skin under his fingertips. It was too much. A soft groan escaped his lips as he paused there, unable to continue for the moment. His now throbbing erection pressed painfully against his clothing. “Damn it, Evans.” 

“What’s the matter, Professor Snape?” When their eyes met again, Lily almost looked as though she was smirking at him in the dark. She then reached forward and traced the outline of his now very stiff cock through his pants, eliciting a deep growl from its owner.

 _What’s the matter? You’re killing me._ Severus shook his head as his hands continued their path up the sides of her slender body, his breathing increasing with each curve of her athletic physique. The shirt soon landed on the floor and his palmed her full, soft breasts, massaging them expertly while resuming his kisses along her collarbone. She replied with soft moans and whimpers, meanwhile, her hands fumbling to undo his belt. 

Though the general public would insist otherwise, 20-something-year-old Severus Snape was not a virgin. In his attempts to get over Lily and move on with his life he’d slept with a few women. No notable lays, but they had gotten him some experience if nothing else. He found himself thanking the heavens for that because, as much as he loved her, he didn’t know if he could stand giving Lily his virginity when James Potter had already taken hers. 

“Relax,” he almost laughed, noticing her frustration with his belt. “I’m not going anywhere.” He released his hold on her chest, but not before rolling the taut nipples between his fingers, and then took over for her. Soon he was standing back from the bed so that he could let his trousers fall to the ground. A sigh escaped his lips as the pressure on his erection was lessened slightly. Next came his shirt and soon he was standing before in just his underwear. Waves of dark locks rested on his bare, broad shoulders as he stood there, trying to shake off any insecurity he was feeling. He was no Quidditch player, but he was fit. Tall, lean… and before he could make the next move, Lily had reached forward to yank down his boxers.

“Sev!” she gasped, staring at the surprisingly thick, swollen cock that was now hanging heavily between his thighs. Its rosy head was slick with a few drops of pre-come, threatening to drip at any moment.

Severus, of course, was bright red. He tried to swallow, but found his mouth unbearably dry. He tried desperately to be confident – no one had ever reacted to seeing him naked like that before! And honestly, her reaction was the only one he cared about. Without another word, he climbed onto the bed, gently pushed her down onto her back and resumed his ministrations. 

Soon the trail of kisses had led him to the edge of her panties. Despite the immense urge to tear them off with his teeth, Severus resisted; instead, he planted kisses on top of them. The thin, damp fabric was the only barrier between his lips and her mound of fiery red pubic hair. He paused and inhaled deeply, the scent of her sex causing his mind to swim. Everything but Lily was gone from his thoughts. Surely, this was heaven felt like. He could’ve cried.

“May I?” he asked softly, looking up at her from his place between her thighs. 

Lily’s hair was splayed out on the pillow behind her and her entire body was flushed pink. Her eyes fluttered open and met with Severus’, the look in them almost desperate. “Please..” she breathed. 

Severus slid her panties down in one fluid movement, only working them off one leg before he laid his tongue onto her glistening lips. Her response, a most beautiful whimper, nearly caused him to explode on the sheets beneath him. He lapped at the delicate folds of her cunt before spreading them with his fingers and sucking gently on her soft pink pearl. She threw her head back in pleasure and out of the corner of his eye, Severus could see her gripping the sheets. Without a second thought, he plunged two slender fingers deep inside of her. 

“Oh, Sev… fuck…”

Something about Lily’s pleasure-filled cries unleashed a primal, almost aggressive part of Severus Snape. He reached up with his free hand and wrapped it firmly around Lily’s throat. His other hand continued fucking her roughly while he sucked on her clit. He only broke the suction on her cunt to deliver a command, “Come for me.” 

Lily’s eyes widened at the sudden change, but seconds later, her entire body was trembling with the waves of her first orgasm. “Good girl,” Severus told her, releasing his hold on her neck and propping himself up on his knees. His fingers remained inside her until her body relaxed. He stifled her panting with a rough kiss, not bothering to wipe his mouth before doing so.

And she kissed him back feverishly, loving the taste of herself on his lips. 

“I’m going to fuck you so hard,” the dark haired man told her confidently, trailing kisses across her jawline. The feeling of power that giving making Lily Evans come had given him was overwhelming. 

“S-sev… wait…” 

He paused, suddenly realizing just how forward he had been. He propped himself back up and looked at her apologetically. Shit, had she changed her mind about all of this? “Bloody hell, I’m sorry.. I shouldn’t have..”

“No, no,” Lily grabbed his arms and pulled him back down on top of her. “Don’t you dare apologize, Severus Snape..” She blushed as she confessed, “You’re.. it’s quite large. I just—“

“I won’t hurt you,” he assured her as he leaned forward to kiss her once more. He wrapped his slender arms around her and in a few liquid movements, he had flipped them over and Lily was on top of him. Severus had no issue surrendering his control to this woman; in fact, it turned him on even more. 

With her thighs straddling him, Lily’s delicate folds were parted directly on top of Severus’ increasingly hard cock. She offered him a soft smile and gracefully propped herself up so that she could position him at her entrance. The sound that escaped her lips as she slid down on top of him was divine… 

…and it took all of Severus’ might not to grab her hips and thrust into her. Instead, he allowed himself to lie back and admire the flame haired goddess on top of him. Lily Evans was riding his cock. A sound of slight discomfort snapped him out of his almost euphoric daze, however. “Slow down,” he reassured her. “You don’t have to—“ but he was cut off by the sight of Lily taking the remainder of his length in one fluid movement with a sly smile on her face. “Oh.. fuck..” 

“I want it all, Professor Snape,” Lily purred, her emerald eyes locked on his. 

Severus exhaled deeply as he adjusted to the tight heat of Lily’s cunt. “It’s yours,” he told her. “I’m yours.” Hadn’t he always been? She must’ve known that. He ignored the fact that she was not and would never be his. 

“Mine,” Lily murmured, running her hands down his chest. She seemed to be admiring the view for a moment before she rocked her hips and began expertly riding his cock. “All mine.”

“Always,” Severus nodded, mesmerized by the way her breasts bounced each time she rose and fell. One of his hands gripped her hip roughly while the other reached up to massage one of her nipples. The sounds of his own racing heartbeat and Lily’s soft whimpers clouded his mind. Soon he began thrusting upwards into her, matching her pace. When Lily demanded he go “harder,” he complied without a second thought. 

As Severus approached the cusp of orgasm, Lily leaned forward and kissed him softly. “You love me,” she stated as she pulled away, her eyes locked on his. Her bright locks had fallen forward around her face, brushing Severus’ jaw with each thrust. 

“Yes.”

“Say it,” Lily ordered him desperately.

Their pace began to quicken. “I love you,” Severus told her between strained breaths, gripping her hips harder as he drove into her. “I love you, I love you…”  


Those words drove Lily over the edge. She crushed her lips against his and came hard, her cries of pleasure stifled only by their kiss. Severus followed only seconds later. He spilled into her with a few rough final thrusts, the grip on her hips never lessening. 

Everything seemed to glow when Severus’ eyes fluttered opened a few moments later. His lover was still on top of him, her body pressed up against his. She was trembling. He had began to pull a blanket over them when he realized that she was crying, not shivering. It was then that all remnants of the pleasant feelings from their love-making evaporated. 

“Lily?”

“You love me.” 

“You know that,” Severus reminded her. He gently lifted her chin so he could look her in the eyes. 

“I’m so sorry,” Lily let out with a sob, forcing herself to sit up on top of him. “I shouldn’t have done this. I shouldn’t have come here.” 

Once again, Severus reached up to gently turned her face towards his. “You can leave him,” he told her seriously. “Lily, you don’t have to go back there. You’re miserable…”

“I can’t leave him,” she insisted, brushing his hand away. 

“Why not? I can give you anything he can. I love you, Lily,” he reminded her. “You love me, too.”

“I—“

“You don’t need to say it. I know you do.”

“It doesn’t matter. I can’t leave.”

Severus’ brow furrowed. “You—“

“I can’t leave James,” she told him through tears. “I’m pregnant.” 

Severus withdrew his hands from her body so quickly she may as well have been on fire. The fact that his now limp prick was still halfway in her made him feel sick. “Get off of me,” he said flatly, finally breaking eye contact.

“Sev, I’m so sorry, I—“

“Don’t call me that,” he hissed, glaring at her. “Get off.”

When she finally moved, Severus rose promptly and retrieved his wand from the pile of their shed clothing on the floor. It took him only a moment and few flicks of the wrist to dress himself as Lily sat there sobbing. He felt absolutely no sympathy for her. “Collect yourself and leave,” he said coldly before removing himself from the room.


End file.
